One More Chance
by 7thheavengirl08
Summary: When Ruthie finds herself running low on faith, will she trust God to take control of her life once more? Songfic for Jesus Take the Wheel. Rated T for mentions of abuse and violence.


A/N: I heard this song on the radio today, and this story just came to me. It's my first attempt at a songfic, so please be kind! It has nothing to do with my other 7th heaven fics; this is a standalone fic. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Changing Times or Time to Say Goodbye, I just haven't had time to work on them at all recently. Now that things have slowed down, I will try to get some new chapters up ASAP. In the meantime, please R & R!

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, any of the characters, or "_Jesus Take the Wheel."

* * *

_

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve__  
__Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy _

_with the baby in the backseat_

Ruthie stared out her windshield, which was being covered in snow almost as soon as her wipers cleaned it off. She was headed home for the holidays. It had been over three years since she had last been home.

Four years ago, her parents had moved from Glenn Oak to Cincinnati, where her dad had taken a new church, and Ruthie hadn't been happy about the move. She hadn't wanted to leave all of her friends back in Glenn Oak, especially Martin.

After the move, Ruthie had begun rebelling against her parents, sneaking out of the house, and hanging around people she knew her parents would definitely not approve of. One of those friends was a guy, Nick. She had thought that she was in love with him, and that he was in love with her. When her parents found out about him, they were furious. When they had told her that she couldn't see him anymore, it had been the last straw. That night, she packed up everything she could fit in her small suitcase and ran away to be with Nick

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low_

_on faith and gasoline__  
__It'd been a long hard year_

She glanced down at her gas gage. It was nearing empty. She sighed. The last thing she needed to do in this weather was run out of gas.

Like her gas tank, her faith was nearing empty. Faith in God, faith in people, faith in life in general. It had been a long, hard year.

The first year after she had run away, she and Nick were happy. Then, one day, he was gone. No note, no warning, she just came home from work one evening and all his stuff was gone.

When Tony, her boss at the restraint where she worked, found out what happened, he had invited her to live with him. Since she'd had nowhere else to go, she had accepted.

Tony had been nice enough for the first few months, but then he'd started drinking more, and as his drinking increased, his patience decreased. He had started fighting with her all the time over silly little things, like the dishes not being done, or her getting home late from work. A couple of months later, it escalated from just yelling to throwing things. Ruthie learned the hard way that if she didn't move fast enough, she would end up with a bruise that she'd have to explain away to her coworkers the next day.

Soon, it had escalated to the point where Tony would frequently hit her. He was careful to keep the bruises in places where others wouldn't be able to see them. Ruthie had wanted to run away, but she was scared. Scared that Tony would come after her, and scared of what he would do if he found her, so she stayed.

A little over a year ago, Ruthie had found out that she was pregnant. When she told Tony, he was thrilled, and talked all the time about having a son. The abuse even stopped for a few months. Once she had found out that the baby was a girl, it had started back up again, worse than ever. Ruthie had feared for her and her unborn baby's life. She had seriously considered going back home then, but she was scared of what her parents would say, so she stayed.

Only yesterday an old friend had walked into the restaurant. Although surprised to see her there, Robbie had been thrilled to see her.

Ruthie had somehow known the minute she saw him that she had to confide in Robbie. She knew that she had to get away from Tony, and soon, or both she and her baby could be killed. When she'd handed Robbie his bill, she had also slipped him a note, telling him to meet her in the park across the street on her lunch break. Tony had been off that day, and she knew he'd probably be hanging out with his buddies all day, so she didn't have to worry about being seen with Robbie.

Once she had told Robbie about what was going on, he quickly took action. He had instructed her to go back into the restaurant and gather her things, and then he would take her to the hotel where he was staying. Since Tony was the manager, Ruthie was able to take her three month old daughter, Callie to work with her, something which she had never been more grateful for than today.

Once they reached his hotel, Robbie had left Ruthie and Callie there to sleep while he went out and bought clothes and other necessities for the mother and daughter. When he returned, he took them to a local car rental place, where Ruthie had rented a car using her real name, Ruth Camden, a name she hadn't used since she'd run away. She had taken Nick's last name, Wolf, in an effort to keep her parents from finding her. She had also started going by her middle name, Elizabeth.

Although she had told Tony that her first name was really Ruthie, she doubted that he remembered. He also had no idea that Wolf was not really her last name. She hoped this would help her hide from him, and keep her and Callie safe.

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention__  
__she was going way too fast__  
__Before she knew it she was spinning _

_on a thin black sheet of glass_

Ruthie was nervous about returning home. It had only been at Robbie's urging that she had agreed; he had a wife and child of his own waiting for him at home, and she knew that she couldn't burden him or endanger him and his family by staying with him.

She wondered if her parents would even accept her back once they found out that she had a child. Sure, they had helped other unwed mothers, but she was their own daughter. She had been raised better than that.

Ruthie's thoughts were interrupted by her car suddenly spinning out of control as she hit a patch of ice. She realized then that she had been going way too fast and had been concentrating more on her problems than her driving.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes__  
__She didn't even have time to cry__  
__She was so scared__  
__She threw her hands up in the air_

Ruthie thought for sure that she and Callie were going to die. Her life flashed before her eyes. She thought of all the time she and Simon had spent playing together when they were young; of her mom and dad taking her to school on her first day; of her first date and how all the guys in the house had followed her; of the day that Callie was born.

Ruthie threw her hands up in the air, knowing there was nothing she could do to get the car back under control. _  
_

_Jesus take the wheel__  
__Take it from my hands__  
__Cause I can't do this on my own_

For the first time in a long time, Ruthie Camden found herself asking God for help. She knew that she couldn't do it on her own.

_I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__Save me from this road I'm on__  
__Jesus take the wheel_

Ruthie pled for one more chance; she begged Jesus to save her from the road she was on.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder__  
__And the car came to a stop__  
__She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_sleeping like a rock_

After what seemed like forever, the car came to a stop on the shoulder of the road. Anxiously, Ruthie checked on Callie. She was still fast asleep in her car seat in the back. It was then that Ruthie Camden cried, the first real tears she'd shed in a long time.

_And for the first time in a long time__  
__She bowed her head to pray__  
__She said I'm sorry for the way__  
__I've been living my life__  
__I know I've got to change__  
__So from now on tonight_

Ruthie bowed her head. It had been a long time, too long, since she had last prayed. "I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life. I know that I have to change.

_Jesus take the wheel__  
__Take it from my hands__  
__Cause I can't do this on my own__  
__I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__Save me from this road I'm on_

"Jesus, take the wheel. Take it from my hands. I can't to this on my own anymore. I've tried, and failed miserably. I'm letting go. Just give me one more chance! Save me from this road I'm on."_  
_

_Ooh, Jesus take the wheel__  
__Ooh, I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__Save me from this road I'm on__  
__From this road I'm on__  
__Jesus take the wheel__  
__Ooh, take it, take it from me__  
__Ooh ooh wah ah ooh ooh ooh_

It was nearly midnight by the time she pulled into the driveway of her parent's house. She got out of the car and, after unbuckling Callie's carrier and picking it up, walked up to her parents' front door. She took a deep breath, and then knocked. Almost immediately, she saw a light come on, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal Eric Camden.

Eric stood there for a moment, trying to figure out whether he was imagining things, or if Ruthie, his baby girl, whom he'd thought he'd never see again, was truly standing on his front porch

"Daddy," Ruthie said, crying, "I'm home."

Eric pulled her into his arms then, and engulfed her in a hug. "You finally came home," he whispered tearfully. "You finally came home."


End file.
